Harajuku Rush!
by InoriiSakura
Summary: This is it. When autumn creates a new story for them. Forget your tip-off then rush to Harajuku!


**Harajuku Rush!**

inorisakura:

Harajuku Rush!

 **Author:** Inori Sakura / inorisakura.

 **Rate:** 15 (there are some foul words)

 **Genre:** Comedy drama

 **Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basuke

 **Type:** Fanfiction

 **Characters:** Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Side Characters:** Kasamatsu Yukio, Nigou, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei.

 _ **WARNING:**_ Please don't claim this fanfic as yours. Kuroko no Basuke made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

It was in the middle of August, where some people in Japan were preparing for lunar festival andTsukimi*. Things likedango* andsatoimo* were one of top necessity. Vase decorating with autumn flowers andsusuki* was another things can be seen in Japan at the time. But the summit was of course at night time, when those Japanese enjoying the moon with their family and friends. Before that time happened, it was Kise Ryouta who walks on himself at Harajuku. His manager asked him to come, and it was an urgent. Although, it was in the morning but Harajuku, as always, were full of stylish people. As a model himself, Kise wore a modist outfit, didn't know what will going happen to him, he walked towards the appointment place.

" Jeez! There you are… " Kise's manager ran towards him.

"Ussu'~! So what's the urgent thing you were talking about ? "

" We are going to have a street fashion to celebrate our agency anniversary. But we got a problem here. We don't have enough model for this. Some models that have an appointment with us today are having a problem with theirselves. "

" So that's why you called me huh~ ? "

" But you're yourself is not enough Kise-kun. I've called the others to help but they said they can't do it. "

" Hmm, now that's the problem huh ? "

" Can you please wait for a moment ? I'll try to call some help again "

" Okayy~ "

Kise started to take a little walk to saw those fashionable people who walked pass him. The air of autumn that quiet cold made him put his hands into his trousers pocket. As he waited and looked down the street, a pair of shoes stopped in front of him.

"Ara~ Kisechin, what are you doin' in here ?~ "

Huh ?

" Oh ! Murasakibaracchi !~ and, umm, Himuro Tatsuya from Yosen am I right ? It's been a while after our second inter high huh ? "

" Yes, it is " Himuro nodded and answered.

" Yeaah~ anyway you haven't answer my question Kisechin… "

" I'm here for my modeling job-ssu. How about you guys ? "

" I'm here because Murochin said that he want to see Harajuku, he said it's been some years he didn't come here "

" I see… "

" It will be very good if Harajuku is a place of dozen delicious snacks huh, am I right?~ "

" Well, that's only for you Atsushi " Himuro replied.

While those three having a light conversations, Kise explained about the newest model of clothes and style, Himuro listened quietly and Murasakibara, as always, didn't has any interest in those things and started to continue eating his snacks.

Ring~! Riiing~! Riiingg~!

A bike stopped beside them.

" Yo ! Heloo there ! It's been quiet a while huh ?! "

" There's no need to shout at them while they're near you Takao ! "

" Hi, there ! " Takao waved at Kise as Kise waved back at him.

"Ara, Midochin~ what are you doin' in here ? "

" I'm the one who should ask here " Midorima answered.

" I'm here to accompany Murochin "

" Let me guess it, Midorimacchi, you are here for your lucky item am I right~? "

" Correct. Now, Takao let's move. "

" Now, now Shin-chan. Your friends are here won't you talk with them just for a while ? "

" There's no need for that. I've got my lucky item, so my job in here is done. "

" What is your lucky item Midorimacchi ? "

" It'sKeitai*nanodayo. "

" Bwahahahahaha! You guys should see Shin-chan's phone right now! It is decorated as Kitty-chan* ! That's hilarious ya' know ?! "

" Stop laughing Takao ! "

" Well, that's not suit you well Midorimacchi " Kise sweat dropped.

" Shut up-nanodayo! "

" Bwahahahahaha! " Takao continued his laugh.

After that meeting, another persons came up to them.

" Ki-chan ! Mukkun ! Midorin !~ Ah! There are Takao-kun and Himuro-san too! " a pink haired girl ran towards them as she gave a big wave. There's another person behind her, walked lazily while brushing his neck with his hand.

" Momocchi, Aominecchi ! " Kise shout their name and waved back at Momoi.

" Look like your middle school friends are all here, huh, Atsushi ? " Himuro looked at Murasakibara who still focused at his snacks.

" Humm~ well, not all~nom nom nom"

" Anyway, why is Sachin and Minechin are here ?~ " Murasakibara continued.

" That's Satsuki asked me to accompany her here for a damn stuff. And that's kinda annoying " Aomine explained.

" You are as lazy as always huh Aomine "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY MIDORIMA ?! "

" Hmph "

" There, there you guys. Anyway what a good coincidence right ?~ " Kise stopped them.

" You are right ! Although we are kinda not complete yet huh ? " Momoi agreed.

" Well, you say it. How about that ? " Himuro pointed out a direction. There were three guys walked slowly as one of the guys noticed them and put a huge smile thus for Himuro. They were Kagami, Kuroko and surprisingly, even Akashi was with them. Kagami rushed while the other two still having a slow walks. They were having a big coincidence at the time, and it was Harajuku from all places. The place which nothing conected with basketball. With each reason that brought them all here and met each others. But for Akashi, it was still a strange thing for him to be in the place like Harajuku. It's Akashi we are talking about. Akashi wore a well mannered outfit, for Kise who has a knowledge about fashion, it was an expensive clothing. As expected from Akashicchi, said Kise in his mind. Well, as expected from Kurokocchi too, who wore a polo shirt and a jeans. Both look like a servant and his master.

" Whoa, Tetsu-kun ! " Momoi abruptly hugged Kuroko.

" Omph–! Momoi-san, I-I can't breath—" Said Kuroko in pain.

" Yo! Tatsuya! "

" You're late Taiga " Himuro gaves a smile.

" Anyway. Why a person like you are in here , you too ?! " Kagami shouted at Aomine , it was really surprised him to saw Aomine, actually, to saw all the member of 'Generation of Miracle'. He was here for Tatsuya, it was indeed a big surprise for him.

" Well fuck that! I have a right to go where ever I want! " Aomine glared at Kagami. They both now glared at each other.

" Good morning everyone " Akashi greeted them calmly.

" Good morning Akashicchi "

" This is getting ridiculous, another idiot is here too " Said Midorima reffering to Kagami.

" I agree with Midochin~nom nom nom"

" Can you guys stop being a bastard ?! " Kagami shouted angrily at them.

" Bwahahahaha! This is getting interesting ! "

" Stop laughing Takao! "

" Well~ I actually surprised to see you here Akachin~ Why are you with Kagami and Kurochin ? "

" Really ? Well, I actually come here by myself until I saw them in my way here. We are bumped at each others. And it's quiet surprise to see you guys here. What a big coincidence right ? "

" Well, that's not 'quiet' for me " Said Aomine in disagreement.

" Wait, for what reason you come to here Akashicchi ? "

"Saa* ? " Akashi grinned, and that made everyone in there more curious. What on earth made Akashi went from Kyoto to Harajuku ? He has his own reasons, well, as expected from Akashi. No one questioned him anymore.

" There you are Kise-kun! I have been searching for you, I thought you will run away like the other models too! " Kise's manager ran towards him, " Thanks Godness you're not " he continued.

" Sorry for that-ssu~ I went for a little walk and then I met my friends "

" Huh ? " the manager starred at each of them whom Kise reffering as 'his friends'.

" T-these are your friends ? " Said his manager as he shocked.

" Yeah, what happen ? "

" YOU ARE A GENIUS KISE-KUN ! "

" Am I ?! Guys, can you hear that ?! He says that I'm a geni—ugh! " Kise got kicked by Aomine.

" Why is that ? " Akashi asked to the manager.

" Well, maybe he got fooled by Kise and now thinking him as a genius " Said Midorima viciously.

" How meaniee—" Kise cried.

" I'm sorry for the sudden request. But can you guys help me ? " Asked the manager.

" What, you don't say—" Kise predicted what in his manager mind. He giggled and thought that it will be a fun day for him. And now he's full of sudden happiness.

" THIS IS RIDICULOUS! " Aomine, Kagami and Midorima said out loud after Kise's manager explained his request. For Aomine and Midorima remembering their past memory in Teiko, thus time in school festival when Aomine used a blue dress and Midorima used female yukata. That was a total crack for them and cursing themselves for not doing such an idiotic thing like that again. And now they're being tested. For Kagami himself, it was an absurd thing to do and it will be very embarrassing.

" That's bring an old memory back huh ? " Said Momoi, she remembered Aomine and Midorima wearing a funny costume back in Teiko.

" Huh ? You guys ever done this before ? " Takao asked Momoi.

" Well, that time Aomine-kun wore a dress and Midorin wore a female yukata for our middle school festival " Momoi giggled as she told Takao.

" WHAT ?! FOR REAL ?! SHIN-CHAN WORE A FEMALE YUKATA—PFFT, BWAHAHAHHAHA! "

" Don't tell him Momoi ! " Midorima shouted.

" Is that true ? " Asked Himuro.

" Well, I heard that already from their own mouth " Kagami answered, sweat dropped on his face.

" We are going home, Takao! " Midorima walked towards the door.

" That's a 'no' from me Shin-chan! Bwahahahaha! " Takao laughed as he really wanted to see Midorima using any Harajuku clothing style on the street.

" Then, I'll go home by myself! "

" Please don't do that Midorima-kun. " Kuroko paused Midorima. Midorima stared at him.

" Midorima-kun, the manager really need our help, and we need to help him, don't you think ? " He continued.

" None of my business! " Midorima glared at Kuroko.

" Jeez you guys are hopeless! Mukkun, cover the door so no one runs away! " Momoi ordered Murasakibara.

" Eeeh~ ? Why ? That's troublesome~~ "

" I'll treat you some delicious food latter! " Momoi persuaded him. In no second, Murasakibara had covered the door , " DEAL " he said.

" Now, we all agree to help you " Said Akashi to the manager. The manager then smiled in relief, he luckily got some payless models, thanks to Kise for that.

" Oi, Akashi you damn ! " Aomine shouted.

" Akashi, you–! " Midorima shouted at the same time.

" Kagami-kun, how about you ? " Kuroko asked as he looked at Kagami's face.

" W-well, that can't be helped right ? " Kuroko and Himuro smiled at Kagami's answer.

Harajuku is a place where there are a lot of teenage using an eccentric clothing and make-ups. It is a popular place to show off your fashion and style. Speaking of style, it is not an ordinary style we are talking about here. It is an unique style to assume. Those like lolita, cosplay, visual kei, ganguro etc are kinds of styles in there. There are dozen of others eccentric styles, a lot of tourist visiting there thus made Harajuku one of the place in Japan which tourist need to visit, even they try to showing off too.

Bunch of weird costumes scattered on the floor, vivid colored make-ups were on the table, huge mirrors displayed on the wall, and lots of celebrity posters on the wall and the doors. They were trying their costumes in the outfit room, of course, Momoi was sparated from the boys and had her own room. The make-up artist was in the 'stand by' mode and prepared all things she needed.

After several minutes, it was Kise who finished the change and hair styled. He wore a punk rock styled costume. He checked out himself on the mirror and smile proudly. The make-up artist is now doing an embellishment to Kise. Her hands was very adroit, a prodigy make-up artist. Not long after that, the other members were done changing theirselves and were done hair-styled, they were out from the changing room in unison. Kise looked at them in speech-less. They were Takao, Kagami and Midorima.

" This is ridiculous " It was the first statement of Midorima reffering to the costume he wore.

" What the fuck happened to you Midorima ?! " Kagami bursted of laugh.

" BWAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS! " Takao joined Kagami and laughed with him.

" Tch, I never agree for doing this-nanodayo! "

" Mi-Midorimacchi in visual kei style ? " Kise didn't know how to react, it was both weird and ridiculous for Midorima, but he bursted of laugh anyway. Takao was costumed as a mermaid-man and he already laughed at himself infront of the mirror and Kagami himself was actually another weirdo, he was costumed like Korean boy-band and that didn't suits his face at all.

" Well, well there. Doesn't this green hairedonii-chan, suit the style ? Sorry, I'll remove your glasses " The manager removed Midorima's glasses from his face.

" Wha—" Midorima really want to do a rejection, but he stopped it, it was already late to run away.

" Yeah, yeah…it's suits you very well green hairedonii-chan, pfft—" Again, Takao bursted of laugh.

" Kill yourself Takao! "

" Fuck yourself Midorima, what happen to your nerdy face ?! " Suddenly Aomine asked a question. Aomine costume was still vague, it was somehow like military costume.

" No fair at all ! I'd rather wear that ! " Kagami said angrily.

" Nope. This costume is mine. The only one who can wear this costume is me! " bruh.

" Well, that's better than a dress right, Aominecchi ? "

" Kill yourself Kise! "

" Ara~ Midocchin, what happen to you ? " Murasakibara out after finished from hair styling.

" I'm the one who should ask ! "

" Whoa, Murasakibaracchi, what are you ?! "

" Hmm~ dunno… "

" Oh, he's cosplaying as one of Marvel's character! Oh, it's ant-man I presume. " Takao guessed.

" an 'ANT' you say ?! I'm done with this! " sweat dropped from Kagami's head.

" Yup, correct! But we re-designed the costume! " the manager explained.

" Can you explain to me why you choose him to wear that damn costume ?! " said Midorima in disagreement.

" It looks like you guys are having fun " It was Akashi. He wore a 70s styled costume with all random colors in it.

" Yo, Akashi, you look tacky—pffft " Aomine fell from laugh.

" Does it looks bad on me ? " Akashi asked innocently.

" Well, you kinda say it. " Kagami gave a ' I can't look at him the same way like before ' kind of stare.

" Oh, Taiga! You're costuming like Korean boy-band ? "

" Tatsuya, you—" Kagami really want to laugh but he tried for not to. For Himuro he wore a Bollywood costume, despite his pretty face, he now looks so oriental. Add some Bollywood dancer behind him, and he will be a new kind ofSharrukan*.

" Have you guys done changing ? " Momoi walked towards them.

" GYAAAAAHHH–! " Aomine and Kagami both screamed.

" Momoi, you are—Yuki Onna* ? "

" Well—this isn't cute right ? " Momoi was about to cry. And everyone began panicking.

" Okay, last is Aomine right ? You're all done for the make-up! " said the make-up artist as she showed Aomine to everyone.

" Ugh—fuck. I don't expect for this " Aomine words felt so down.

"…..EH….." Everyone were in speech-less.

" FOR THE GOD SAKE. WHAT ARE YOU—" Kagami surprised by Aomine transformation.

" WHY IS AOMINE BECOME HITLER-NANODAYO " Midorima shocked.

" Aominecchi, you're lookin' good with that mousetache! Gyahahaha~! "

" Minechin, your hair looks so lame~ " Murasakibara added as he started to laugh.

" THERE IS NO WAY I LOOK LIKE HITLER ! " Aomine shouted to the manager furiously.

" Well, this is Harajuku style after all " The manager answer calmly and half proud.

" Harajuku style your ass ! "

" Eat that 'the only one who can wear this costume is me' of yours! "

" Are you asking for a fight Kagami ?! "

" I'm done laughing , anyway it's looks like we missed something ? " Takao questioned that 'thing'.

" Yeah, where is Kuroko ? " Akashi added.

" Woah! You're right! Where's Kurokocchi ?! "

" Guys, I was here for all the time " Kuroko sat on the 'hair-styler' chair and had been there for all the time. Forgotten by everyone.

" Tetsu—Pfahahahahaha! " Aomine fell from laugh.

" Stop that Aomine-kun, you are worser than me "

" S.H.U.T U.P "

" That kind of outfit—" Himuro asked to himself.

" Say it, there is a gundam between us. Thus phantom gundam , what's good about it ? " Kagami said, again sweat dropped from his head.

" Does gundam need heir style ? " Kise questioned himself.

" Kyaaa~! Tetsu-kun, don't mind them! You still look cute! "

" Thank you, Momoi-san "

" Are your eyes broke ?! " Kise added.

" Now, off you go guys ! " The manager shouted happily at them. As they out to the street and prepared for the runway.

" You gotta kidding me, each one of us look like a faggot " Aomine commented.

" Yeah, especially you pfft—"

" Kagami you son of a bitch! "

" So we have to walk on the runway~? Troublesome~ "

" Well, Atsushi try to give an effort okay ? "

" M'kaayy~ since Sachin promised to treat me after this "

" Shin-chan! You're not allowed to wear your glasses! "

" Shut up Takao! If I don't wear it I couldn't see the runway route! "

" Well, fight for it green hairedonii-chan!~ " The manager took Midorima's glasses with a sinister smile on his face.

" WHA—" as Midorima wanted to explain, the stuff told them to stand-by. The MC already began the speech and there were lots of audience such as passangers. The audience were from a different ages and they were cheering for the agency event. The runway was on the road and not on the stage but there was a route sign for the runway. Some cameras to show the runway which then displayed in a big screen. There was also a dj to play the music.

The first runway cluster were from Kise's modeling seniors. Those people were pros, there were twenty of them walked slowly yet elegant on the second cluster were those who work as voluntary and part-time models. Kise was part of them but the manager put him to the next cluster alongside with his friends. There were nine of them. All the audience screaming, girls's were the loudest.

" Do you guys aware that those fucking guys wore a normal fancy outfit right ? " Aomine began to speak.

" Now you say it " Kise replied.

" That goes for you too shit ! " Aomine glared to Kise. Kise wore the most normal costume between all of them.

" It's not my fault-ssu! " Kise pouted.

" Aomine-kun is right. I'm not going to be friend with you again Kise-kun. "

" Hwee–? Not you too Kurokocchi~ " Kise cried.

" You guys are special ! Those costumes you're wearing right now is our designer masterpieces. Be proud of it ! "

" Can I kill him right now ? " Aomine spoke quietly.

" Oh yeah, almost forgot. Please introduce yourself and presentate the costume you wear to the audience in the end of the runway route. " said the manager.

" Kill him. " Kagami spoke quietly replied to Aomine's statement.

" Now, give some applause for our last round ! Our masterpieces ! " the MC shouted to the next runway man. Himuro Tatsuya walked and did some pose that made all the girls scream. In the end of the runway route he introduced himself and gave a little presentation about his costume. The presentation was easy, it was only about what kind of clothes you wore, and your opinions towards it, of course the manager told them to give a positive comments.

Second was Akashi's turns. He gave an aura of an emperor which made Aomine burst of laugh in the back stage, still, Kagami won't see him the same way as before. Akashi introduced himself well mannered, and gave a delightful crap kind of presentation which tooks ten minutes of it.

Third was Midorima. He walked strongly that not 'visual kei' style of walking he even brought his lucky item with him. But he went to a wrong route as he didn't see the sign clearly. The worst was when he started to introduce himself and gave a presentation—

" Can we all appreciate Midorima who's talking to some dogs right now ? " Aomine gave a comment.

" Can we all appreciate those dogs that listen to him ? " Kagami added. Takao laughed until his stomach hurt.

" Tell me it's not Nigou one of those dogs " Kagami continued.

" I'm happy Nigou understand and asked the other dogs to appreciate Midorima-kun's speech " Kuroko replied.

" Moreover, that lucky item doesn't match his style at all " Kise sweat dropped. That pink Kitty-chankeitaiindeed didn't match his visual kei style. But it was Harajuku, so why not ?

Fourth was Momoi. She gave many of the audience heart-attack. But when she started speaking, her cute voice and face gave a new kind of ghost. The audiences didn't know should they fall for the cuteness or beware that it was only a ghost's trap to get another victim.

Fifth was Takao. Takao has a cool and friendly aura thus made the audience cheers for him. In the end of the runways route, Takao introduced himself and presentated his costume. Last he thanked those dogs that listened to Midorima's speech.

Sixth was Kuroko. He got so many attentions, cheers and cameras. That gundam costume was something. He prayed for himself hoping there are no basketball players in the audience so he could still use his misdirection in the next game.

Seventh was Kagami. He walked awkwardly, his face was all red , his eyes were looking to an empty directions so he didn't has to see the audience faces. He speech nervously, he forgot to introduce himself. But some elder girls found that cute.

Eight was Aomine. Congrats him for making all the audience laughed. He was both embarrassing and angry. His face cannot be eyes looked fierce somehow saying that the third world war will begin in no time forgot that Japan is their alliance. He forgot to give a speech, but that's not a problems, the audiences laughed all the way until he dissepeared. All of his friends poor him.

Ninth was Murasakibara. His huge appareance made all audiences speech-less. He walked lazily on the runway. In his speech he stated that ant-man suits him because ant love sweets so does him.

Last, Kise. He is well-known as a model from his agency. Even his costume was quiet normal, cheers from his fangirls poured the street. And there—

" I'm glad that I'm not your senior anymore. That costume's lame " Said by his previous team's captain. Kise noticed him and cried because of his words.

The runway ended by Kise's clusters gave a runway together. Cheers, applause, cameras were all over them. Not so far from there, two people were watching them right from the start.

" We are here for taking Nigou for a walk right, Hyuuga-kun ? "

" Yeah, and now we just see some dorks with their nasty costumes. Let's go home, my eyes hurt. "

" Yeah, I'm going to increase the practice 20x next time for two of them "

" Do that for my sake too " and they both disappeared followed by a dog beside them.

It was already night as they've changed to their normal wear. The beautiful moon raised , appeared to celebrate the lunar festival, people in the house enjoyed theTsukimiwith their family and friends with somedangoandsatoimoas a gift to the moon. Joyful laugh inside the house, the warmth visited those happy people heart. Those guys enjoyed the moon in their own way. Some enjoyed it inside theshinkasen. Some on the bicycle, some with their own feet. Although they've separated but today's event made a slight smile on their face and happiness fulfill their hearts. May the happiness comes to you, a happy autumn for you.

-The End-

* * *

*Tsukimi : Autumn festival in Japan

*Dango : Such as rice floured cake

*Satoimo : Kind of sweet potato/edible tuber

*Susuki : Japanese kind of weeds

*Keitai : Decorated mobile phone (actually, girls favorite thing)

*Kitty-Chan : Hello-Kitty parody.

*Saa : It's kinda means "Who knows ?"

*Visual kei : 11/12 with Rock themed but kinda different. Try to google it.

*Sharrukan : popular Bollywood actor from India.

*Yuki-Onna : Japanese ghost. Known as a beautiful lady and used her beauty to attached man. (appeared in a snow place/in winter)

 **Author notes:** _Thank you for reading! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction, and my first fanfiction using English. I'm sorry if there're so many wrong grammar and typos. I'm not very good at English, hope you understand. Let's talk about my idea for making this crack! I'm thinking of making a new followers for my tumblr by posting this, but first I don't really know what kind of story that can entertain the readers and then I opened my book that I bought several years ago. The book is about Japanese pop culture and traditional culture. I'm having an idea to combine both pop and traditional cultures. Next problem is, which one ? I read a page of Harajuku in Shibuya, Tokyo and I tried to imagine KnB characters in there. But that place has nothing to do with the basketball. Suddenly I remembered Kuroko no Basuke Light Novel Replace –forgot which volume- where GoM celebratinghanabiback in Teiko days. But summer is going to an end and autumn will come, so I opened the page about autumn in Japan. Japanese named each season summit such as setsubun , shubun, doji and geshi. There are another festival like ennichisai, tsukimi, oshogatsu, obon, hanabi, and hanami. Because it will be autumn so I picked tsukimi. I tried to made my writing looks like the novel itself but I failed because I don't remember and it such a troublesome for me , yeah, lol I continued trying pfft—. I really want the characters are 'in character' I hope it works somehow, sobs. I'm sorry if the story is lame and give a such a poker face, but I'll be glad if you reblog and give me your comments via chat xoxo_


End file.
